


Little Joey

by ToastedRoach



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedRoach/pseuds/ToastedRoach
Summary: Nora gets sick and passes away but Nate finds comfort in his best friend, little Joey from next door. Little Joey has a shameful secret that appears to be a huge turn-on for Nate. Their relationship is just about to move to the next level when the world ends. Nate insists that Joey takes Nora's place in the vault but Nate never makes it out. A shy, scared boy alone in a hostile new world. Somehow, little Joey manages to find his way to Goodneighbor where he finds friendly people, a place to live, a purpose for his life and the man of his dreams.Big WIP. Been adding parts and a happy ending but something about this makes it really hard to work on. Anyway, trying to get this done til end of May to get rid of it.





	Little Joey

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much done of this yet cause I got distracted by all sorts of real life troubles. I'll try to get more done soon.
> 
> Technically Joey is not 18 yet when the bombs drop, but I wanted to avoid marking this with 'underage' cause he ain't really a kid, plus he got 210 extra years. If this is a problem though feel free to comment or message me and I'll add the archive warning.

0

His aunt tucked his sleeve. ”For God's sake Joseph, stop staring at him.”

People were leaving the graveyard, women sobbing, men with a stern look on their faces. Joey heard his uncle start the car and Auntie Freda nudged him again. ”Let's go.”

But he couldn't tear his eyes off of Nate, standing at the open grave with such a pained expression it made Joey's heart ache. Codsworth whirled his body once and turned to comfort Shaun, clad in black and tucked under a warm blanket in the pram. Even the robot's eyes looked worried and it clicked it's mechanical arm nervously.

”I know he's your best friend but you gotta let him mourn.” Auntie Freda tried to hug his shoulder but Joey pulled away. She didn't try again. She knew better. ”I'll make brownies for us later. And don't mind Charlie. His daddy beat all sympathy out of him when he was a kid.”

Uncle Charlie waited in the car, anxious to leave. He speeded away from the church as soon as Freda and Joey got in the back seat. No words were spoken until they crossed the wooden bridge to Sanctuary. Uncle Charlie's face a permanent scowl, auntie Freda twisting her hands, jumping a little every time her husband gave out a grumpy sigh. Joey dared a look at Nate and Nora's house. It was dark. Uninviting. Sanctuary's sun had gone out and would never rise again.

”At least you managed to dress the boy properly today”, uncle Charlie's words came out of the dark, cruel, menacing, with full intent to hurt.

Freda jumped and the knots in Joey's stomach pulled tighter.

\--

 

 


End file.
